


МАЛФОЙ: ПОИСКИ СЕБЯ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Пирожки [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Чем бы заняться несостоявшемуся Пожирателю Смерти после окончания магической войны?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Пирожки [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	МАЛФОЙ: ПОИСКИ СЕБЯ

воландеморта победили  
и упсы разбежались все  
решил малфой что надо дельным  
уже заняться чем-нибудь

малфой подался в зельевары  
для гарри сильный яд варил  
но почему-то оказалось  
что вышел афродизиак

малфой решил податься в зоти  
и с боггартом вступил в борьбу  
но боггарт был не лыком шитый  
и в дилдо превратился он

малфой подался в прорицанья  
и взялся за хрустальный шар  
а вот что он там напророчил  
то рейтинг восемнадцать плюс

малфой подался в магловеды  
и не помеха чиста кровь  
узнал он всякие приблуды  
для разных с поттером утех

малфой подался в руноведы  
и книгу странную нашёл  
какие странные все ж руны  
с названием камасутра

малфой подался в анимаги  
но быстро дело он свернул  
все потому что за ним сталкер  
олень таскался без конца

малфой в гербологи подался  
и вывел сдуру новый вид  
но вдруг задался он вопросом  
зачем тентакли у цветов

ну вот а поттер был умнее  
и сразу в аврорат пошел  
так что как кончил он учебу  
малфоя смог под стражу взять

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
